User devices have increasingly powerful batteries that keep the user devices powered for several days. However, different factors may affect the ability of the user device to remain charged and functional. Factors such as aging of the internal components of a user device and environmental conditions (e.g., humidity, temperature levels, etc.) in which the user device is operated may have an effect on the voltage of the user device and its ability to remain powered. Some user devices may encounter a battery bounce problem, in which a device may momentarily shut down or power down and reboot when a low battery threshold has been met. This may occur when a requested action requires a heavy load or requires more voltage, which would cause the voltage of the battery to drop below the minimum voltage threshold of the user device causing the user device to power down or reboot. Battery bounce problems may occur more frequently as the user device ages or is affected by environmental conditions.